


【农丞】爱情傻瓜

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】爱情傻瓜

01.

“就不能给我换套别的？”扯着身上的紧身裙，范丞丞面红耳赤地问。  
损友正对着镜子描唇，怪模怪样地冲镜中地自己抛了个媚眼，掐着嗓子回答：“只有你能塞进这套衣服啊，sweetheart，亚洲的男孩就是好，不过我还是喜欢块头大点儿的。”

范丞丞实在没法儿像他这样放开，虽然里面有穿打底，但这裙子未免太短，他总觉得下面空荡荡的，两条腿光着着实没有安全感。  
“非得穿裙子吗？”他忍不住问。  
“听着宝贝儿。”损友总算放下了他手里的枫叶红的口红，扶着他的肩，红唇快撅到他脸上，“释放你的天性，浪起来，不要被异性恋们的目光束缚，我知道你是只性感的小野猫，喵嗷呜！”

天性你妹！  
范丞丞气呼呼地扯着裙摆，深深觉得自己被损友那一番“张扬和浮夸应该成为我们无所不利的武器，大部分人对同性恋的印象就是不男不女，娘娘腔，这让许多性向跟我们一样的人都只敢躲在壳里。但我们为什么要在意别人的眼光？我们为什么不站出来，用最张扬的方式，告诉他们哪怕我们和别人不同，也拥有平等的权利，我们有捍卫自己性向的权利！”给拐进个大坑。

但自己答应下来的事情，硬着头皮也得完成。  
他在损友的催促声里用外套把自己裹紧，套好假发坐下。这该死的紧身裙一坐就往上缩，他脸颊烧得快冒烟，一边扯着裙子边缘一边恶狠狠地瞪着损友：“你最好化快点，我们要迟到了！记得你答应过我什么！”  
“当然，宝贝儿，我保证把你画得妈都不认识。”

 

02.

金色假发，大圆耳环，白色紧身包臀裙和红色外套，最后加上一双过膝高筒靴。  
尽管化了妆但仍旧保留了一些男性特质的青年抿着抹了暖色复古红的双唇被簇拥着走在人群中间。  
风月俏佳人里女主角一样的造型让他在人群里突出极了。亚洲人本就骨架小，他年纪不大，身形高挑纤细，化了大浓妆的面孔有种间乎欧美人的张扬艳丽和东方人的精致秀气，跟一群肌肉发达的女装硬汉走在一起有种说不出的违和感。

陈立农远远瞧见就忍不住笑。  
拉着他来参加的好友顺着他的目光看去，相当欣赏地为这样张扬的行为喟叹了一声“酷”。  
人群中有不少人对着他们拍照，陈立农被好友挽住手，生拖硬拽到这群变装者的跟前。

“嘿能跟你们合影吗？”他激动地问，手抱得更紧。  
陈立农习惯了好友的行事作风，倒也没有觉得不适。被好友问话的肌肉硬汉扫了他们一眼，了然地比了个OK的手势。  
但他却不欲掺和。毕竟陈立农本质上称不上同性恋，性格也不是张扬的类型，参加LGBT活动只是因为好友想要参加，他自己也觉得确实有些意义，才陪同过来。

退到一边等的时候发现有人看他，视线对过去，才发现是里面那个纤细的亚洲人。  
对方似乎没想到他反应这么快，有些闪避不及，同他四目相对了一瞬才匆忙地转开眼，藏在假发下的耳朵露了点红，整个人缩到了身边一个白人硬汉的背后，只露了一点眼睛和金色的假发。

陈立农没想到对方会这么害羞，毕竟印象里这些为了自己权利抗争的捍卫者都该是像这些女装硬汉一样张扬地彰显着自己的特立独行。  
或许是因为他是亚洲人？但……队伍里似乎也不止他一个亚洲人，不过他是其中最高挑纤细的罢了。

这会儿好友已经跟领队人合完了影，摆弄着相机问：“在看什么？”  
陈立农眨了眨眼，回过神冲他笑笑：“也没什么，只是觉得这种游行活动，还蛮有意思。”  
好友倒不是第一次参加这种活动，只是这次更加大型，在一旁同他说起之前活动的事。

两人随着队伍到了游行中心的广场。  
中央搭建了舞台，台下许多挥舞着彩虹旗帜的男男女女聚集在这里，台上是为这一次游行进行演出的表演者。  
陈立农被拉着往前，看了一会儿，发现刚刚游行的那些女装硬汉其中几个上了台，那个打扮成风月俏佳人“Vivian”的青年也在其中。他们唱了首歌，旋律很熟悉，歌词自己改过，曲调激昂，煽动性很强的歌词让台下参与这次活动的人跟着用力地挥动起手里的旗子，高呼着口号。

那个害羞的青年在台上倒是一点都不拘谨，唱歌的时候略微沙哑但却仍旧清亮的声音很抓耳，半脱了外套做wave的时候肩颈和胸腰的曲线有种年轻人的青涩和柔韧。  
他听到周围有不少人吹起了口哨。

活动一直持续到了晚上，解散的时候好友不知道什么时候搭上了女装硬汉队伍的领头人，挽着他神神秘秘地到了间酒吧。  
大概是这次活动后额外的聚会，陈立农发现酒吧里很多彩色的标志，还有不少穿着游行派发的T恤，而穿女装的那一帮子人总是最突出的。

好友将他拉过去，那个亚洲青年坐在领头人旁边，看起来很纤细，陈立农忍不住又看了几眼，被拽到了他们桌前。  
领头人倒是很热情，他们要坐下时他往旁边让了让，正好空出了他和亚洲青年中间的位置，很挤，但陈立农还是没有婉拒好友的生拉硬拽，贴着青年坐下。

亚洲青年还穿着那身女装，坐下时大腿全露在外面。这人不像其他人那样大咧咧，双腿紧紧地并拢着，手扯在裙子的边缘，时不时地试图将它往下拽。  
陈立农坐下就贴住了他的腿侧，隔着牛仔裤倒是感受不出什么，只觉得两人贴住的地方渐渐攀升起热度，而青年单手握着装了酒的杯子，闷闷的不说话。

他肩膀好窄，弓着背整个人看起来又小了一号，看不出原本的高挑。  
假发有些短，遮不住他修长的脖子，颈侧还有颗淡色的痣，大概是为了和这身打扮更合衬，喷了甜甜的女性香水，一股股的甜香不断地钻进鼻尖。

“试试看这个，Adam。”对面一个同样是亚洲人的女装男人把一盘甜点摆到他跟前，他皱了皱鼻子发出一个闷闷的鼻腔音，红色的嘴唇往上撅了撅：“又是芥末马卡龙，同样的当我才不会上两次！”  
对面的男人笑嘻嘻地说着“哎呀这次没上当真是可惜”，这个被叫Adam的青年气鼓鼓地瞪对方：“你们这群混蛋！”

熟悉他的都哈哈地笑起来。  
他看起来好像想站起来打人，才一动，外套向两边散开，露出里面紧身的背心裙后他又气闷地坐下，拢好了衣服喝了一大口酒。  
怒气冲冲又喝得急，酒水辣人，他小口喝惯了，乍一牛饮就呛着了。

陈立农原本就单手托着下颌专注地盯着他，见他咳得厉害，另一只手伸过去捋着他的后背。  
这人像是被他吓着，咳得红彤彤的眼睛转过来看他，手背掩着嘴唇，咳起来肩膀还抖着。

陈立农忍不住笑，对他说：“你声音很耳熟哦。”  
弯起的眼睛在斑斓的灯光下褪去温和，黝黑的眸子流露出狡黠。

 

03.

范丞丞被带走的时候他们一帮人已经喝得醉醺醺，陈立农靠在他耳边用中文说了名字，又问他的。  
他心跳乱成一团，被揽着腰，干巴巴地用中文回他：“范丞丞。”

两人离开的时候大家暧昧地起哄，损友吹着口哨尖叫着“榨干他”，他根本不敢抬头看这人。  
不久前在俱乐部这把声音的喘息还在耳边，谁能想到才过了一个月他们会就这样重逢？

他们在附近的酒店开了间房。  
范丞丞觉得自己大概是刚刚喝了太多酒，这会儿整个脑子都被酒气熏得发懵，像被操控的玩偶一样乖巧。  
陈立农弯下腰，用手贴着他的额头，问他：“喝醉了哦？房间开好咯，我们上去？”

那张脸贴得很近，范丞丞快呼吸不过来了。  
他点了点头，陈立农伸手将他牵住。其实今天这人开口之前他完全没认出来，只是单纯觉得他长得合心意，笑起来温柔斯文的样子有些吸引人，气质也很特别，跟大环境下自大热情偶尔聒噪的M国人很不一样。  
但那也只是一点点的好感，不会比路上看见个帅哥要来得更多，毕竟这人显然有伴，手挽着手很亲昵的样子。顶多感叹一句帅哥都是有主的罢了。

他被拥着出了电梯，进门后就被抵在墙上，火热的身体顶了上来，结实的胸膛和硬挺的小腹挤压着他。  
范丞丞脑子转不过弯，本来也不复杂的大脑被搅成一滩浆糊，他开始后悔自己为什么这样轻易被带走，男人的声音和身体的温度像是有蛊惑力，一靠近他就说不出反驳的话，身体甚至开始回忆那晚对方性器在自己身体来回进出，顶在他敏感处的快感，让他从腿根开始发软。

想着湿热的嘴唇贴了上来。  
他们那天只隔着小洞亲密，身体接触面很少，根本不像现在这样，全身像是被裹在火里。  
范丞丞想往后退，可惜退无可退，陈立农的手扶着他的颈侧，拇指摩挲着他的耳根，他潮湿着眼被这人轻咬了一下下唇，触电般地醒过神来，抵住他的胸口。

“你……你男朋友……”他喘着气，眼睛闪烁，说得磕磕绊绊。  
陈立农笑起来，手捏上他耳垂，一连好几下，笑得他浑身发热，心跳也不受控制。  
“没有哦。”男人又靠过来，“我现在没有男朋友哦。”  
“你忘了哦？我不是跟你说，上次是我的第一次吗？”

一点……一点都不像第一次！  
范丞丞牙根发软地被撬开牙关，陈立农的舌头钻进来，手也顺着裙摆滑进腿根，紧贴着身体的紧身裙随着他的动作卷起来，又顺着安全裤往里钻。  
揉捏着臀肉的手越来越过分，捏得他又酸又疼，指尖还不时撩过缝隙，他几乎要站不住。

陈立农吮着他的舌头，吮得他舌根发麻，口腔被攻城略地地扫荡，男人却没有过多地逗留，吻顺着他的唇角往侧面滑，这人衔着他的耳垂，热气一席一席，热得他想躲，有种不知道从哪里钻出来的酸痒让他低吟出声，颤抖的，细小的，带着哭腔的声音好糟糕。  
“等……等等……呜，求你……”  
他羞耻得要缩成一团，陈立农停下动作，抵着他的额头看他。

范丞丞隔着眼底的水汽看对方，胸膛高高低低地起伏，还没从刚刚那股奇怪的酸痒中缓过神。  
陈立农用鼻尖磨蹭他，想亲昵的恋人，他咬着下唇，控制不住悸动。

“我，我想先洗澡，还有……卸妆。”他小声说，垂着眼睫，假睫毛好重，他要抬不起眼睛了。  
陈立农的鼻尖挤过来，压着他，嘴唇在他人中和上唇轻贴了一下。  
“我等你哦。”

范丞丞换上酒店提供的浴袍，脸上的妆容早就洗去，沾着水珠的脸没那么艳丽，眉目清淡的模样称不上特别，跟漂亮的姐姐比起来他的容貌只能算及格，在外国人眼里倒还能被夸赞一句东方美人，但陈立农显然不是那帮老外。  
他拨了拨潮湿的头发，长出了口气打开门。

陈立农正坐在床上看电视，听到声响转过头，将遥控丢到一边，走上前来。  
他又忍不住要后退，男人的手臂已经拦了过来。

陈立农低头打量他，他可以清晰地感受到对方的目光从他的眼睛一直扫下，落到嘴巴。  
这人打量人怎么总靠得这么近，真的能看清吗？他忍不住跑偏地想。这人又将鼻尖埋在他耳根，他清晰地听到，感受到对方深深地吸了口气的声音。心跳又开始作乱，他眼睫扑簌地抖，垂在两侧地手都忍不住揪起了浴袍。

“把头发吹干哦。”  
男人在他耳边这么说，转身进了浴室。

 

04.

陈立农不大相信命运。  
但躺在身下的人温热柔软的肉体在掌下细微地颤抖，细长的，还带着醉态的眉眼被情欲晕红，淡色的嘴唇咬出了印子，而鼻尖皱着，像忍着呻吟，流露出青涩的媚态。  
那身皮肤跟他幻想一样的白，而他没去构设过的面孔有种混杂着清冷和天真的性感，潮湿的眼让人克制不住地想要占有。

这重逢很难不说是命运。

他吻住柔软干净的嘴唇，深入进去的时候捉住对方闪躲的舌头。身下的人好像怕了他，舌头僵直着任由他勾缠吮吸，手搭在他肩上，随着他越吻越深，手臂也渐渐环了上来。  
范丞丞的唇色并不艳丽，深吻过后却有一种柔软的粉，张合着喘着气，像探出水面的鱼，喘得困难又解脱。  
他沿着修长的脖子吻下，把玩着这人硬起的乳尖，笔直的腿被分开，被顶着会阴的时候身下的人忍不住轻呼一声。

范丞丞轻易地硬了。  
陈立农将手落在他硬起的阴茎上，虚虚地环握，拇指抵在头部，指甲在顶端轻划了几下。  
范丞丞哆嗦着看着他，曲起的双腿夹住他的腰，眼神难耐又渴求，鼻尖激动得都红了。

他看着看着笑了，靠过去问：“丞丞还记得我吗？”  
范丞丞小口小口地喘着气，陈立农有一下没一下地抚弄让这人忍不住用腿摩挲他的腰侧，却说不出放浪地话来。  
僵持了一会儿，范丞丞才点了点头，眼底的水光赤裸着羞意，好像要掉下眼泪。

“我也是哦。”陈立农盯着身下人，“我还记得你里面——好热，好紧。”  
他的手松了阴茎，游走过囊袋和会阴，压按在范丞丞身后的入口。被软肉簇拥在中间的入口已经被他的话刺激地不断嚅动收缩，他的指尖才刚进去一点，这张嘴就好像迫不及待地将他往里吞。  
他忍不住笑，范丞丞吸着鼻子，用手背遮住眼睛，看起来像快哭了，喘气的声音更重了些。

陈立农将手抽出来，又贴上去。  
胸膛将这人压在身下时，这人单薄的身体，胸前已经挺起的乳尖，柔软地随着呼吸起伏的肚子，身上的皮肤白皙又光滑，被情欲熏上了粉，脸颊也熏出艳色。  
他将这人掩着眼睛的手抓下来，裸露出来的两只潮湿的眼是夜晚的湖泊，月光铺洒在里面，星星也洒落在里面。

陈立农啄吻着他的唇角，食指按住他的下唇，轻柔了两下：“我还记得你上次帮我——”  
后面的话没有说完，范丞丞面颊已经滚烫烧红起来。  
陈立农弯着眼笑起来，手指描摹着他的唇形，“你的嘴好小。”

好想看看，身体塞进这张嘴的样子。  
男人大概——都有好色又变态的毛病吧。陈立农盯着这双嘴唇挑着眉想。

“帮帮我？”他哑着声音问。

柔顺的美人从床上坐起来，他们交换了位置。  
范丞丞趴在他腿间，赤裸着身体，弯下身时像低头喝水的小鹿，线条流畅的背脊在灯光下泛着一层薄薄的光泽。  
陈立农将手贴上去，胯间的人怯怯地抬起头，由上往下看，他的面盘好小，细长的眼角很红，鼻尖很漂亮，稍显寡淡的五官有种脱俗的美感。

他比陈立农要白上好几个色号，伏下身时白皙的脸衬得陈立农胯下的性器有些狰狞。  
范丞丞张开嘴将眼前的东西含住，吞下的过程有些艰难，陈立农低头看着他的发旋，看他吞了一半后又小心翼翼地吐出，吮着一点头部困难地看过来的潮湿双眼，后脑涌起一股让人酥麻膨胀的满足感，甚至要胜过湿热高温地口腔带来的快感。

他的嘴唇在摩擦间变得越来越红，吞咽口水的时候产生地吸力像是要把他吸得更深，舌尖又软又热，每次扫过阴茎都好像为上面的脉络带来加剧的跃动。  
他的呼吸喷在胯间滚烫着一股股的热气，陈立农几乎要克制不住地顶进他的口腔。

陈立农将范丞丞从胯间拉进怀里的时候这人还迟迟不能反应过来，嘴唇上是一片湿亮地水光，吻上去的时候还有腥膻的气味。  
上次他就很想这么干，但隔着门板，他只能将额头抵在门板上，一切肉体上的贴近都被隔开，不像现在。他可以肆意地抱着，感受这人光滑的肌肤，可以放肆地揉捏丰满地臀肉，品尝这人口腔中残留的自己的味道。这人不必再倚靠架子，他的双臂和床榻支撑着，哪怕对方在怀里化成水，他也能轻易地拥抱和掌握。

他从背后把人压进床榻，双手拉高眼前的细腰翘臀。  
跪趴在床榻间，范丞丞的膝弯不住地打着颤，手肘撑在枕头上，扭过头来看他。  
从背后看，修长的脖子，窄小的肩，蝴蝶骨高高地耸起，簇拥着中间背脊的线条，像群山中一条笔直的小河。

范丞丞的腰很细，被拉高臀部后那一截腰无力地塌下去，像舒展身体的猫咪，显得腰肢过分的柔软。  
陈立农看着他臀上让人念念不忘的小痣，手指从他的尾椎轻轻地划到会阴，指甲路过身后的入口时稍微用了点力，那浅褐色的入口猛地一阵收缩，连带着眼前两瓣白嫩的臀肉也跟着颤抖着摇晃。

往前看过去时，范丞丞已经将头埋进了手臂间，不敢再看他。  
陈立农用了酒店的润滑剂，手指进去的时候里面还是好紧，范丞丞在枕头上急促地喘着，适应得却比上次快了好多。  
他将自己覆在这人背上，一边做着扩张一边啄吻着这人的后背。

范丞丞的身子骨都是软的，窄窄的肩膀轻而易举就能被覆盖住。  
陈立农轻咬着他的肩膀，听他细细的哼声，挤在手里的润滑剂几乎都化在了这人的体内，干涩的肠壁渐渐变得柔软又潮湿，三根手指进出得越来越顺利，伴随着抽插时的水声。他慢慢抽出手，扶着阴茎对准湿润的入口。

挤进去时里面化开的液体推挤着往外涌，滑腻腻地一下沾湿了他的性器。范丞丞吃痛地抓紧了枕头，痛吟却还是溢出喉咙，哑哑地抓耳极了。  
陈立农用那只湿漉漉的手贴着他的腰，绵软无力的腰肢快塌了。等他进到深处，顶在范丞丞敏感的腺体，这人连撑着枕头的手臂都坚持不住，肩膀伏下去，全身上下唯剩下被他提着的腰臀翘着。

他掐着手里的细腰，渐渐动起来。  
范丞丞的皮肤太白，手心掐着皮肉像是捏着滑腻的棉花糖，用的力度大了，两边腰上落了几个红彤彤的指印。  
陈立农有些克制不住，一边喘着气，眸色变得越发深，一边冲着身下人说：“你里面还是这么紧。”

范丞丞呻吟出声，闷在枕头里，后颈红得要滴血。  
陈立农把他从枕头里挖起来，翻过身从正面又肏进他的身体，“我常常有梦到你，你回去有回味过吗？”  
拉开修长的腿压下去，陈立农一手撑在他的头顶，一手掐着他的腿弯，粗长的阴茎几乎大半根地抽出又一口气地肏入，范丞丞被这样粗鲁的捣弄肏得喘不过气，断断续续的声音在颠簸中变得越发短促。

陈立农没管他有没有听清自己的问题，贴过去咬他的耳垂，“你夹得我好紧，里面好湿，像女孩子一样哦。”  
“慢……啊嗯，慢点——”范丞丞承受不住地求饶，手无助地抓住他的肩，又去扯他的头发，呻吟声夹着求饶声，一波高过一波，叫得越来越沙哑绵软，叫得他越来越硬。

陈立农压着这人亲吻。  
柔软的嘴唇在自己唇舌下颤抖，顶入腺体时颤抖着绷起胸膛，掐在手里的腿弯随着他进出的动作一紧一松，他甚至怀疑再掐下去这条腿会痉挛。  
范丞丞在亲吻和他的撞击中掉起眼泪，泪珠一颗连着一颗地往下滑，他伸出舌头去舔，咸涩的味道让人着迷。舌尖顺着泪痕舔过去，掠过潮湿的睫毛根部，他哆嗦着抽噎，呜咽声细细软软，鼻尖也一抽一抽的，好像快喘不过气来。

怎么会——  
这样的可爱。

 

05.

范丞丞被一波波快感和身后钝痛弄醒的时候整个人都是软的。  
眼睛又涩又痛，他用手揉了揉，被猛地撞击到腺体喉腔溢出了低吟，才反应过来眼下的情况。

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙打进房间，窗帘的边缘渡了一层毛茸茸的金，昏暗的房间唯有从这点光线能看出已经日上三竿。  
陈立农的手从后面伸过来横在他腰上，人还在他身体里进进出出，湿漉漉的水声和拍打声让人面红耳赤，后颈被对方轻咬着，范丞丞实在没想到这人精力这样的旺盛。

他经过昨晚早就敏感得要命，对方好像也知道他醒了，将他翻过身来，掰着他的腿正面冲了进来。  
“你……慢，慢点……”范丞丞忍不住讨饶，说话时嗓子像火烧一样发疼，他总算知道自己眼睛为什么这么难睁开还又涩又痛了，昨晚被折腾狠了的回忆都倒流回大脑，自己又哭又叫地被这人翻来覆去了好久才被抱去洗澡，窝在男人怀里睡着，没想到醒来这人还不放过他。

眼睛疼得流不出眼泪，身上酸得没半点力气，他像软包子一样任人揉捏了好久，等陈立农的东西洒进身体，总算撤了出去，他也只能躺在床上喘气。  
陈立农还未从他身上起来，手撑在他脑袋两侧，一会儿又伏下身体用侧脸磨蹭他的耳根。  
滚烫的呼吸洒在耳边，他热度未消的脸颊又烧起来，吃力地抬起手抵在他胸前：“不要再来了——”

陈立农在他耳边笑。  
这人不像他叫了一晚，声音都叫哑了，但醒来的沙哑加上发泄过的慵懒还是让那把偏软的嗓音性感极了，笑的时候气流混杂着气音，像羽毛一样撩骚人。  
范丞丞耳根发软，陈立农已经翻身下床，将他横抱到浴室。

昨晚已经有过一次，但这人将手伸进他身体将不属于自己的东西勾出来，液体流出还是让人有种仿佛在他人面前失禁的羞耻感。  
两人泡在浴缸里，他被陈立农抱着，粗糙的大手在皮肤上游走，这种陌生又叫人悸动的亲昵让人畏惧又沉迷，对方除了床上的那些话外什么都没说，范丞丞有些提不起劲，歪在男人怀里，枕着湿漉漉的肩昏昏欲睡。

水温慢慢变凉，他有些怕冷地往陈立农身上贴了贴，想喊这人起来，却突然听对方说：“你住学校宿舍还是外面？我送你回去。”  
范丞丞睁开眼，眼神游移了一会儿，才轻轻应了声，慢吞吞地报出个地址。  
陈立农的手从他的腰上滑到肩膀，低下头，潮湿的吐息就贴在他耳边：“离我的学校很近哦。”

说话就像在勾引人。  
范丞丞不大自在地在这人怀里动了动，却很快被按住了大腿。男人贴在耳边的声音更低了一度：“别动哦，不然我会忍不住诶。”

简直……简直……  
色中饿鬼！

 

06.

“那个帅哥又来了。”  
损友捅着范丞丞的手肘，力道不小，范丞丞捂着手臂无语地瞪他：“我有眼睛！”  
“他在追你？”

范丞丞看了眼正好被前桌的性感辣妹搭讪的陈立农，臭着脸回答：“约炮罢了。”  
“他技术怎么样？”损友挤眉弄眼地问。  
深知他放浪本性的范丞丞心里没由来一阵泛酸，侧头又看向那人时，对方也正好望过来，一双垂眼睛霎时弯起，没有一点在床上的霸道和野性，温和得甚至可以称得上乖巧。  
这样的气质在M国其实并不讨喜，但他冷下脸时面部轮廓有些生硬，对女孩儿们的调戏应对得体又颇有些幽默，面对男孩的挑衅又四两拨千斤，范丞丞私下听过好多同学谈论过他，称他是有魅力的神秘东方人。  
不理损友期待的目光，他听着下课铃声打响，气呼呼地收拾着东西，随口回了一句：“也就那样。”

出了教室，还没走出多远陈立农就跟了上来，范丞丞心里烦得要命，偏偏不知道为什么每次这人一靠近就像中了邪，他猜自己大概有点初次情结，才会每次感受到对方的气息就腿根发软。  
但他一点都不想跟这人纠缠不清，契合的身体打炮是很爽，但结束后又会觉得心里很空，甚至影响到他的日常生活。他不想每天晚上都被脑子里的这家伙骚扰得睡不着觉，更不想睡着了又在莫名其妙的梦里醒过来。

走得快了这人从后面抓住他的手，他烦躁地甩了两下没能甩开，只好被迫停下来，抱着怀里的书瞪着他说：“快考试了，我最近都不想做，你别再来找我了。”  
陈立农无辜地眨了眨眼：“你要看书哦？我可以陪你啊。”  
范丞丞愣了一下，但看到那双幽深的眼睛就气不打一处来，趁着这人松懈，猛地抽回了手，扭头就走。  
“不需要！”

等人真的没跟上来，范丞丞坐在了图书馆，又心不在焉地转起了笔。  
其实他们有好几天没见了，到了期末不单只他要赶论文准备考试，跟他一样是学生身份的陈立农也需要。

那次被陈立农送回家后，对方三不五时地就会来找他，登堂入室地进了他的公寓，吻得他失去理智，他们在那间不大的公寓里做了好多次，他被压在桌上，沙发上，厨房，落地窗，家里几乎都被做了个遍。  
开始时范丞丞也总沉溺在情欲里，年少方刚，有谁不这样呢？但渐渐的他也会想要更多一些东西。  
陈立农却很少透露出额外的情感。他为人看着温和，相处久了才会发现他有着很重的保护壳，笑容像是伪装，只有偶尔在床上才会剥开外壳露出真正的内里。那双眼睛会变得更深，深得像探不到底的深井，堕进去就再也出不来。

范丞丞渐渐变得更多地待在学校，他们做的次数变得少了，他以为陈立农会慢慢厌倦，但后来对方开始出现在他们教室。  
有时他也想问清楚他们到底算什么，又总有那么些不舍牵绊着，让他踟蹰不前。

他叹了口气，坐在图书馆发了将近一个小时的呆，再这样下去他期末非挂科不可。  
索性收了摊开的书本，打算回公寓。  
才走出图书馆不远，远远的又看到陈立农的身影。

男人的身高在国外也算是高挑，这会儿蹲在地上喂着不知哪来的大狗倒是看不出来，脸上没有太多笑容，只有温和的目光落在跟前的动物身上，喂食的时候手腕被大狗的一只前爪搭着，隔了一会儿那大狗吃完了他手里的东西，哼哧哼哧地在他手上舔了几下，才算是将他逗笑。  
大狗吃完东西晃着尾巴扭头跑了。陈立农一边用纸巾擦着手，一边笑着抬头，看到他时愣了一下，跟着脸上的笑容才变得更深了些，迎面走了过来。

范丞丞知道自己这会儿该走掉，但在这样的笑容里又怎么都迈不开步子，抱着大头书的手紧了又紧，最后还是放弃地垮下肩膀。  
“要回去了吗？”陈立农低头看他，身上沾了点那只流浪大狗的腥味，白色的裤子上也被踩出了几个印子，但那双眼专注地看着人时，却能叫人将这些狼狈都忘了。这人沉下嗓子，亲昵地叫他：“丞丞。”

范丞丞平白卷起一股热意，强压着不肯表现出来，不情不愿地回了他一声。  
“那我送你回家？”  
“嗯。”

等回到公寓，到了门口，这人又问：“可以借用一下卫生间吗？狗狗的味道有点重。”  
范丞丞点点头打开门让人进来。

他到房间换了身衣服，浴室里哗啦啦的水声半遮半掩地传出来，他调高了电视的声音把水声盖住，抱着抱枕歪在沙发上。  
坐了一会儿又想起浴室里早前陈立农用过的浴巾毛巾牙刷都没收起来，还跟自己的摆在一起。

胡思乱想的时候陈立农围着浴巾走了出来，脚踩在地上留下一个又一个湿漉漉的印子。  
范丞丞缩了缩腿，潮湿的身体坐在了自己身边，那款熟悉的沐浴露的香味突然变得浓烈又刺激，他蜷起脚趾有些不自在地说：“衣柜里有你上次留下的衣服。”

陈立农在旁边笑起来，他忍不住看过去，却被拉住了手腕整个人拽了过去。  
男人捏着他的脖子，压力逼迫得他不得不仰起头，湿热的嘴唇贴上来，囫囵的吻让年轻的身体轻易被点燃了欲望。

在范丞丞以为今晚又不得消停的时候，陈立农却停了下来。  
湿漉漉的头发往脸颊垂落着水珠，这人的睫毛上还带着湿意，只要不是在他身体里，男人看起来总是很温和，抵着他的额头朝他笑，声音放得软软的，甜蜜的台湾腔像是在往牛奶里倒糖：“你不是说今晚要看书？我们不做好不好？”

范丞丞觉得自己像是被人往心口塞了柠檬，明明每次压着他非做不可的都是这家伙，为什么要用这么温柔的声音询问他的意见，就好像每次欲求不满的人是自己一样。  
这样——这样真是，太过分了。

他揉着眼，从陈立农赤裸的胸膛爬起来。  
电视机里还在播着爱情剧，男女主角尖叫着相拥到一起，滚进了床榻，范丞丞抱着抱枕将半张脸埋进去，不叫对方看见自己泛红的眼。

隔了一会儿陈立农起身到卧室换了衣服，再坐到身边时自然地将他搂进怀里。  
范丞丞抖着肩想将这人的手抖下去，这人也乖顺地收回了手。  
他盯着电视剧看了一会儿越发索然无味，看着摆在一边的书，又想起这人刚刚询问他的话，不禁气恼地真的抱着书读了起来。

开始的时候也只是想要转移注意，后面却真的看了进去。  
熟悉的气息就在身边，空气中好像流淌着一种说不出的安宁，连日的失眠和焦躁好像都被一一抚平，连睡意也爬了上来。

再醒来时是在陈立农怀里。  
窗外月色高挂，床边的闹钟滴答滴答地指向凌晨三点，他埋在男人的肩窝，枕着对方结实又柔韧的手臂，朦朦胧胧的竟真有种在谈恋爱，与人同居的错觉。

陈立农的睡脸藏在夜色中也跟着模糊不清，范丞丞忍不住伸手碰了碰这人的下巴，硬邦邦的颌骨，剃得服帖但触摸上去仍有些粗糙，往上的皮肤在睡眠中依旧要比他的体温要来得烫。  
他几乎没有比这人早醒的机会，这还是第一次瞧见男人的睡颜。静谧的夜晚，月色也显得温情脉脉。范丞丞觉得自己大概是被这样美的夜色传染，将嘴唇贴上去时悸动的心脏几乎要从嗓子跳出来。

他得承认。  
范丞丞就是爱上陈立农了。

 

07.

喜欢一个人该怎么做呢？  
陈立农问了国内和国外的好友，答案不外乎是：送礼物，懂浪漫，技术好和对他好。

他很难判断自己的技术到底算不算得上好，但从范丞丞每次的反应来看自觉不错。浪漫上他确实稍有逊色，但在家里的每一个角落彻底占有恋人，应该也能算是一种浪漫？  
而送的礼物——  
他送的转运珠因为一段时间地转运珠热范丞丞很少戴，他偷偷夹在范丞丞某本书里等待对方发现的书签在还未察觉前就莫名遗落，他试图送的戒指在范丞丞睡着后因为迟迟没办法戴进中指或无名指而悻悻地淹没在抽屉。

喜欢的人在他怀中醒来，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的颈窝，像猫一样将脸颊贴在他的皮肤，鼻腔里有细细的哼叫声。  
他将手贴上范丞丞的颈根，柔腻的触感让人沉迷。  
身体在蠢蠢欲动，而怀中人的腿环上他的腰，他想扯开碍事的裤子挤进这人的身体，看他那身白到发光的身体在身下涨起粉色，看他在情事中垂着眼泪侬软着声音说不要的样子。

手掌下滑到怀中人分明的肩胛骨，骨骼的起伏让他稍微找回了些理智，掌下一个用力，将人紧紧地抱紧怀里。  
范丞丞最近对他越来越厌倦，只有在情事中才会稍微展露出热情，但他不想单纯当个炮友。

喜欢一个人真的好难。  
他叹了口气，埋头在怀中人柔软的发丝中深深地吸气。

范丞丞渐渐清醒过来，从床上起来时也默不作声，洗漱过后用面包机烤着吐司，又从冰箱里拿出鲜奶。  
陈立农从浴室出来他正好抿了第一口，浓郁的牛奶在他上唇染上一圈的白。

“我早上有课，你等下走了记得关好门。”  
他说完拿起杯子，大口大口地将一杯牛奶一饮而尽，鼓着腮帮吞咽得有些吃力，还不等陈立农说什么，他就拿了片吐司匆匆出了门。

陈立农看着他仓促的背影忍不住又叹了口气。

 

08.

期末考后范丞丞打算回国一段时间，好在不是马上就走。  
陈立农顶着雪走到公寓楼下，抬头看见住在二楼的范丞丞正在阳台晾衣服。

“丞丞。”他扑掉头顶的雪喊着。  
范丞丞像是被他吓了一跳，耸了下肩膀才探出头来看，眉头微微皱着。  
陈立农才觉出些脸热，一边拨掉肩上的雪花一边从楼道往上走。

公寓的门已经打开了，屋内暖气烘得整个屋子都是暖的，角落里的加湿器袅袅地网上冒着白雾。  
他脱了鞋，将门关上。范丞丞已经晾好了衣服，踩着棉拖鞋从阳台走进来，脸颊被吹得红红的，脱了外套揉搓着手。

“考完试了？”他边坐下边问。  
陈立农点点头，他又问：“怎么突然过来了？”  
“我听说你要回国？”  
范丞丞不大在意地点点头，“嗯，过几天回，有东西要我帮你带回去？”

“没有。”陈立农靠过去，拉住他的手。这才发现他的手在外面冻得好冰，掌心没有一点血色，只有指尖有一点不自然的紫红。  
陈立农皱着眉将范丞丞的手拢到了掌心，又觉得不够，拉着他的手钻进自己的卫衣里，贴着里面的背心。还想再往里一些，范丞丞却不自在地扭了扭手腕，“行了行了，够暖了。”

范丞丞被半拘在怀里，垂着头，眼睫扇动得缓慢，一下一下，陈立农忍不住地去数，余光又扫过他小巧的鼻尖和抿着地嘴唇。  
冻红的脸颊有些干燥，却像上了腮红一样渡着一层健康地血色，和他在情事里面颊绯红地模样不大一样。

两人静默的坐了一会儿，不知是不是他的目光太直接火热，范丞丞突然问他：“想做了？”  
他盯着这人泛红的面颊看，一时没有反驳，这人便跨坐到了身上。

柔软的双臀挤压在大腿上，陈立农几乎是立刻就硬了。范丞丞解开他的皮带，手探进去，温热的指尖摸进了内裤落在硬挺的柱身上。  
他喘着气将人压进沙发，剥去了衣物白条条的身体在日光下有着柔软得不可思议的光泽，他从腰线摸到胸口，低头吻上急促呼吸着的嘴唇，舌尖探进去，范丞丞柔顺地迎合着。

熟悉了彼此的身体后前戏变得越来越短，他进入的时候范丞丞红着眼，将手环了上来。  
他顺势将人抱起，阴茎进得很深，一下闯进去，范丞丞好像有些受不了，随着他的动作喘得好急，又低头将脸埋到他的肩。

肩膀晕开湿意的时候陈立农其实未能第一时间发现，没脱掉的卫衣还太厚，他的汗水滴答滴答地落着，脖根都是一片汗水。  
他揉着范丞丞的后颈，想将人从怀里拉出来，这人却死死地抵着他的肩，他才觉出不对劲来。

范丞丞在情事中总是很难压抑住叫声，低低沉沉，沙哑又软绵，细细地抓耳，总归会有着各式各样的婉转低吟。  
但今天声音像是憋在了嗓子，陈立农停下动作，静下来后才听到肩膀上细小的抽噎。

他脑子有些乱，这种不是出于情欲的哭泣让他能称得上灵活的脑子像卡了带一样，只能本能地颤着声，轻轻地喊：“丞丞？”  
越在乎好像人就变得越笨拙，陈立农觉得自己的智商像是倒退了十年，对着哭泣的心上人手足无措的样子是他十岁那会儿都不再有过的丢人。

范丞丞在他怀里哭得好伤心，男孩儿竟然也有这样多的泪水，呜咽的声音让人心脏都泛酸，想跟着一起落泪。  
陈立农被他哭得软了，从他身体里滑出来，小心地抱着他哄，像哄孩子，掌心落在光滑的后背再正经不过。

范丞丞哭得整张脸都是红的，陈立农好不容易将他的脸从自己肩上捧出来，手掌小心翼翼地护着，拇指去擦眼泪地时候甚至怕自己的指腹太过粗糙，而刻意又放轻了力道。  
但这人咬着下唇，眼泪止不住，一边吸着气一边责怪他：“你，你不要再，再故作，故作温柔了——”  
“明明，明明只是喜欢，喜欢我的身体，为，为什么，要，要对我这么好！”

陈立农觉得自己像是被人重重砸了下后脑，醒来后连发生什么事都不知道，懵懵地顿住了动作，只能看着怀里这人用手背粗鲁地擦拭泪水，又说：“我，我不要和你继续下去了，你，你这个，这个渣男，混，混蛋——嗝——”  
他打着哭嗝的样子可爱得让人脑子发昏，陈立农脑子却不断回响着他的前半句话。

“不可以！”拉住两只细白的腕子，他皱着眉喝断了这人还要继续下去的话。  
范丞丞好像被他突如其来的激动吓到，还挂着泪珠的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，隔了一会儿又委屈地耷拉起眉毛。  
陈立农将他揉在怀里，“我不止喜欢你的身体，我喜欢你，虽然你想找个不会有更深入交流的床伴，但……没关系，你不喜欢，我，我可以理你远一点，你想要的时候再叫我也没关系——”

“等，等等？”范丞丞从他怀里钻出来，“不会有深入交流的床伴？我什么时候这么说过？”  
陈立农眨了眨眼，“Peter说你是性感的小野猫，喜欢无拘无束，没人能捉住你。”  
他想了想，又补充了一句：“你的第一次，在俱乐部——”  
所以他以为心上人并不热衷于这种恋情，更多倾向于纾解欲望，甚至于因为这种心态，而不敢直白地展露出自己的追求。

范丞丞的脸一阵青一阵白，看起来像是想提刀杀人，陈立农明白过来两人中间大概因为交流产生了什么误会，眨眼睛的频率加快了一些。  
“你为什么说我渣男？”他捏着怀中人的后颈问。  
范丞丞看起来像是要缩成一团，羞极了，从眼角红到了耳根，好半天才干巴巴地回答：“你，我们每次见面，都是在做……”

“所以你觉得我只是想睡你？”  
他细声细气地应了一声，眼睛小心翼翼地看。  
陈立农觉得有些好笑，又觉得他刚刚哭得那样可怜，心口有股难以言说地酸胀和喜悦。

“傻瓜。”  
“我喜欢你还来不及。”  
“当然咯，我也确实很想睡你，还想一直睡下去，不知道你愿不愿意给我个一直睡你的机会？”

范丞丞鼻尖皱着，用力地吸了几下气，像是憋着眼泪。  
陈立农靠过去，抵着他的额头，捧着他的脸。

“快说你愿意。”  
他轻轻地哼了一声，将嘴唇柔柔地送过来。

 

09.

夜里拥在一起，快睡着的时候，陈立农听到颈窝处恋人闷闷的声音。  
“Yes,I do.”

-Fin.


End file.
